


Hawaiian Style Lasagna

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Grace enjoy a surprise home cooked meal with Kono</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Style Lasagna

It started when Kono overheard a conversation between Danny and Grace. It wasn’t like she was purposefully eavesdropping on the conversation, but even when Danny whispers, his voice still carries. From what Kono could gather, Grace asked if they could have her grandmother’s lasagna for dinner and Danny had to explain that his oven still wasn’t working so they’d have to have something else, but as soon as it was working again, they would make it. Kono could imagine how sad little Grace would be about something like this, so as soon as she finished her reports, she slipped out of the office for a quick bit of grocery shopping to surprise Danny and Grace with homemade lasagna – with a Hawaiian twist of course.

With her phone in hand, she looked up the ingredients she’d need and searched the aisle. Once she had everything she needed, she went back to her apartment to cook. Working with a close nit group, she knew that Danny would be picking up Grace from Rachel around three pm, so she had plenty of time to fix everything and casually (as much as one could) drop by with the food. Once she finished the lasagna, she also made some lemonade, and that too had a bit of a Hawaiian flair as it had crushed pineapple and apricot nectar in it.

When she arrived at Danny’s, it was quarter to seven and she hoped he hadn’t already fixed something for dinner. She knocked on the door and heard the small voice of Grace yelling, “I’ll get it Danno!”

A chair was pulled to the door and Kono could see an eye looking back at her, “Kono! Danno, Kono is here!” she moved the chair back to the side, unlocked the door and opened it just as Danny was walking from the back bedroom to the front door.

To say that Danny was surprised to see Kono wasn’t an understatement, “Is everything okay?” he asked as he motioned for her to come in.

“Well…” she started as she walked in, “I was in a cooking mood and made too much to eat and thought I’d share it with two of my favorite people.” She smiled some and held up the Pyrex pan.

Danny gave a somewhat skeptical look, “You made too much food? With your big family?” he closed the door and walked to the kitchen to clear a spot on the counter.

“They aren’t exactly mainland food eating bunch of people.” She said as she walked to the kitchen and placed the pan on the counter.

“What did you make, Kono?” Grace asked as she peered into the pan once the top was taken off.

“Lasagna…” Kono smiled. Grace inhaled the aroma and Danny stopped mid-reach for plates, “but with a Hawaiian twist.”

Kono was prepared for Danny’s pineapple does not belong on pizza or lasagna…or any food (besides pineapple upside down cake) rant but it never came.

“There are no pineapples, but there is mango and peach salsa, tomato and onion, kale, red and yellow peppers, buffalo meat and three cheeses” Kono finished.

“It sounds yummy.” Grace said, “I’ve never had buffalo meat before. Is it good?”

“Well, it tastes a bit little chicken…” Danny said as he pulled the plates down and set them on the counter, “Can you get the forks and spatula, Grace?”

Grace pulled out three forks and put the next to the plates before stepping on her stool next to the sink to get the spatula. She brought that back to the counter and gave it to Danny.

“Oh, I forgot the drinks!” Kono said

“Don’t worry about it. I have some.” Danny said as he grabbed some glasses

“I promised Grace I’d bring her some of my pineapple lemonade.” Kono said as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door, “Don’t start without me!”

“Yay!” Grace said with a clap of her hands, “Danno, you’re going to love it!”

A few minutes later, Kono returned with a gallon of pineapple lemonade and fresh cherries, “For you, Miss Grace!”

“Thank you Kono!” Grace smiled

Danny served the lasagna and Kono fixed their drinks. As they ate, Kono still waited for Danny’s pineapple rant, but it never came. Instead, both he and Grace wanted seconds or not only the lasagna but of the lemonade as well.

Once they finished eating, Grace gave Kono a hug went to get ready for bed. Danny pulled out a couple of beers. He opened one and handed it to Kono. She took it and thanked him.

“Thank you for dinner.” Danny said after a bit of silence and swig of his beer, “First time I had fruit in my lasagna.” He looked at her, “It was good, K.”

Kono laughed, “I know. I was a bit worried you’d start ranting about pineapple not belonging in lasagna…” she took a modest size sip of the beer.

This time Danny laughed, “I would have too.” He heard Grace walking from the bathroom to the living room, “Next time, I’ll make the lasagna and you can come over.”

“Oh yes! You have to taste Danno’s lasagna. It’s really good.” Grace said with a nod of her head. She looked at Danno, “I’m ready for bed now.”

Kono finished the rest of her beer, “I’d like that.” She said. Grace gave Kono another hug and thanked her for the lemonade and lasagna.

Kono watched the bedtime ritual that Grace and Danny had. A few minutes later Danny came back as Kono was grabbing her jacket to leave.

“Leaving already?” he asked

Kono bit her lip some and nodded, “Yeah. I should probably clean my kitchen before I get too tired. Enjoy the rest of the lasagna.”

Danny nodded his head and walked Kono to her car, “Thanks again. I will.” He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Danny watched as she got in her car and drove off.


End file.
